


Who's Afraid Of The Dark

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Jealous Mycroft, Jealous Sherlock, Love, M/M, Meddling, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's been meddling in his brother's personal life again and this time, he's set him up on a date with the Detective Inspector.<br/>But could something good actually come out of this date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm a cow for the short summaries but I'm a person who doesn't wanna spoil a story by telling you everything. Otherwise you wouldn't need to read it :p xxxxx
> 
> Again another prompter fic:  
> Character One: Mycroft  
> Character Two: Lestrade  
> Rating: explicit  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Location: Angelo's  
> Prompt: Fear of the dark
> 
> And don't worry, it will get explicit later on ;) xxxx

"Inspector Lestrade, so what can I do for you? Something to do with one of Sherlock's cases I presume?" The older Holmes brother greets with a warm smile, trying to deduce what the Inspector would want from him.

"Actually, I thought you wanted to meet me. Sherlock sent me a message to meet you here." Lestrade blushes a little at the sudden realisation of the situation.

"Oh did he? I think I'll be having words with my brother tomorrow." Mycroft replies, finally sitting across from Lestrade at the table by the window.

"Well, I wonder why he set this up then. Whatever it is that he's set up, I mean..." Lestrade blushes once more and tries to hide it discretely behind the menu.

"This is the same table Sherlock arranges for himself and John. If I can deduce my younger brother well, as I usually can, I'd say that he has set us up on a date."

Lestrade chokes on the wine he's sipping and tries to catch his breath.

"Really? And why would he do that?"

"I presume it's to set me up with someone who will keep me occupied enough that I'll leave him alone for a while."

"Oh. Right, of course." Lestrade replies, dejected slightly.

"Oh, Gregory, don't sound disappointed. I'm … glad, my brother set this up, I guess, if I'm honest I was too … afraid to ask you, myself." Mycroft replies with a soft smile and slides his hand across the table to grasp Greg's.

"Oh, well. I suppose I wish I had a brother or even a sister who would do something like that for me." Greg returns Mycroft's smile and squeezes his hand.

"So, shall we order?" Mycroft asks, letting go of Greg's hand but keeping it within reach of him.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Um, wow, I forgot how expensive it was here. After the divorce and with Sherlock's long hours, I just started eating takeout. It's daft how long it's been since I've come here really. I used to come every week with my … well, that's in the past now."

"You can talk about her, I really don't mind. After all, it's only our first date, Gregory. And don't worry, I'll pay."

"I can't let you do that, Mycroft! I mean it's a nice restaurant but still, it's a bit pricey. Come to think of it, how the hell does Sherlock manage to pay here?"

"Because Sherlock doesn't eat. He does it for John, despite my brother's sociopathic tendencies, he does actually care for the good doctor."

"Ha, you really think so. I don't see it really."

"No, you refuse to see it, because of Sherlock. He really has a soft spot for John, just as I have one for you." Mycroft replies, looking back at the menu.

"Oh." Lestrade blushes again, looking down at his lap.

Mycroft chuckles before signalling Angelo.

"Hello, Mr Holmes, you haven't been to Angelo's in such a long time. Why have you been away so long?"

"Business, Angelo. But it's nice to have a night off for once."

"You know you sit in same spot as your brother with his friend. Are you two, or are you like your brother?"

"Angelo, we both know that me and my brother are very similar and both come in here for the same reason."

"Ah, I see. Your brother always denies it. I knew it. Always known it, since first day they come in here. Ha, well anything for the Holmes boys. Anything you want, on the house!"

"Thank you, Angelo. We'll have two spaghetti bolognaises, if that's okay with you, Gregory?"

"That's sounds great, yeah."

"You want plate to share?"

Lestrade blushes once again and tries to clear his throat.

"We're not at that point yet, Angelo. And I doubt Gregory would want all that fuss." Mycroft replies, turning to look at Greg with a soft smile.

"As you wish. Angelo will be right back."

"And in answer to your question, that's how Sherlock can afford to eat here." Mycroft winks, uncharacteristically.

"I'll see if I can fix that, just to piss him off for a while."

"Ah, I like you, Gregory. We could definitely work out." Mycroft replies with a quirk of the eyebrow.

Despite the obviously innocent remark, Mycroft's words hit Greg as hard as if he'd said he loved him and they make him feel like a teenager again.

"Everything alright, Gregory? You're very quiet."

"I thought you could deduce _everything_ about a person, mmm." Greg teases lightly.

"I can but I know how annoyed you get when Sherlock does it. And obviously I wouldn't want to _tell_ you how you feel." Mycroft quips back with a grin.

"Alright then. I'm fine, thank you. And it's not that Sherlock's talent annoys me, it's just the smugness that comes with it. A little less would be nice."

"Ah, obviously." Mycroft smiles.

Angelo returns with two plates of spaghetti bolognaise and returns again with a bottle of red wine.

"Wow, someone's going all out to impress. I think he wants us to come back soon." Greg chuckles.

"He's a people pleaser, should work harder on it really. Subtlety is not his forte."

"Ah, there's the Holmes I know. Deducing properly, now I know how Sherlock became so good at it."

"Please, I'm better than Sherlock will ever be. Plus I have more charm than he does."

"Careful, almost sounded like jealousy there." Greg teases good-naturedly.

"I'm not jealous of my brother."

"Of course you're not. It's not like he's remotely good looking or charming and even makes a crime scene look like a cat walk." 

Mycroft splutters for a second before letting out a laugh. 

"Bit too far, wasn't it?"

"Just a tad." Mycroft replies with a wink.


	2. Fear Of The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tells Mycroft a secret while he's drunk and they both do something very unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way, you will probably find a spelling mistake, it isn't. It's actually an emphasis :) xxxx

Mycroft and Greg had long since finished their meal and were just enjoying each other’s company; drinking and laughing.

“You know, I can’t believe I’m saying it, but I’m glad Sherlock meddled in our business. After all, it seems we were both too scared to ask the other out and if he hadn’t have got involved, we wouldn’t be sat here now, having enjoyed a lovely meal.” Greg hiccups before necking the last of the wine in his glass.

“I think you’ve had a little too much, Gregory.”

“I have not! I’ve had the perfect amount to loosen me up. Maybe you should try it, Mycroft.” Greg replies, slapping Mycroft’s arm playfully.

“I think we better get you home.” Mycroft replies, standing up and walking round to Greg.

“Oooh, Mycroft, not on the first date!” Greg giggles.

“Come along now, Gregory. Can you walk?”

“Of course I can.” He walks about three steps and stumbles over an imaginary obstacle.

“That would be a no then.” Mycroft chuckles and wraps an arm around Greg’s waist as support.

“You know, Mikey, I spent years in a crappy relationship with a woman that was going no-where and now I really feel like I wasted all tha’ time when I could’a found a nice guuy to spend it with, you know what I mean?” Greg continues to stumble both over his words and in general as Mycroft chuckles affectionately.

It takes the two men over an hour to make the half hour journey back to Greg’s flat and Mycroft is actually exhausted.

“Did you know, I’m scared of the dark?” Greg blurts out randomly as they reach the front door.

“Really? Why’s that?” 

“It’s a very long story.”

“Alright.”

“Mycroft, do you want to come in? I mean, we can drink some more, and tv or games, no, I mean, a drink, a nightcap.” Greg asks, trying to make sense of what he’s trying to say.

“You need to go to bed, Gregory.”

“Not yet I don’t.” He giggles like a teenage boy who’s trying to play sober.

“Well, I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“Please.” And surprisingly, Greg’s playing the puppy eyes and Mycroft deduces that he hasn’t done that in a long time, probably not since he was just a boy; he makes a mental note not to tell Greg he did it now, at forty-seven.

“One drink, Inspector.” Mycroft warns.

“You’re being boring now. Up early to help sort out the country?”

“I don’t run the country, Gregory, I’m just one man …”

“The Queen’s just one woman and she rules the country, it can be done, Mikey.”

“Yes, well, let’s get inside, you’re scared of the dark, remember.”

“Aww, my Prince Charming, aren’t you sweet.” Greg smiles sweetly, despite his drunken state.

He leans forward, one hand on the door frame, the other on Mycroft’s chest and kisses Mycroft softly on the lips.

Mycroft takes in details of the kiss; the roughness of chapped lips due to prolonged exposure to the cold London air, yet sweet from the wine and a firm determination that would defy the fact Greg was completely drunk.

Greg pulls back slowly, seemingly trying to process what he’s just done.

Mycroft is about to explain when Greg pulls him forward for a rough kiss and that’s when Mycroft final discovers the strength of the Detective Inspector and that if this were any other situation, he probably wouldn’t stand a chance of fighting back.

But that doesn’t matter, because this isn’t any other situation. This is he and Lestrade on his doorstep, pushed against the door, kissing like two teenagers and its freezing, and Greg is completely out of it but all Mycroft can think is how perfect it is and how all that other crap doesn’t matter.

But then rationality catches up to him and he struggles with the keys in the door, before giving it a gentle shove and dragging Greg inside with him.

Mycroft gently pulls away so he can switch on a lamp and sit Greg on the couch.

“Wow, that was … amazing. Did I start that?”

“Yes, you did and yes, it was amazing.” Mycroft replies breathlessly.

Greg simply smiles and goes to lie down on the couch.

“Ah, no, you’re going to sleep in bed, Inspector. Come on now.” Mycroft replies, pulling Greg to his feet and walking him to what he presumes is the bedroom.

Once inside, he lays him down on the bed and starts removing items of clothing; shoes, socks, jacket etc. It’s only when he begins to remove Greg’s shirt that there’s a reaction. Fast as a cheetah, Greg’s hands shoot up to his chest to refrain Mycroft from removing his shirt.

“Gregory, whatever is the matter?”

“Please, Mycroft, just look away while I take it off.”

“What is it?”

“It was a few years ago, it doesn’t matter now.”

“Then let me help.”

“…. Okay.” Greg’s hands move reluctantly slow until Mycroft gives him a look and his arms drop back down.

Mycroft unbuttons his shirt and what he sees nearly breaks his heart, his whole chest is littered with old scars from knives, bottles and even a bullet.

“Gregory, what happened?” Mycroft asks, trying to keep his voice even.

“I was jumped, one night, it was an undercover job and somehow someone found out I was a cop. I walk out the door and there’s six of them, with bottles and knives. I wasn’t too worried at first, I figured I could take out at least three of them straight away and then figure out the other three as I go along. So I take down four, by then I’d got quite a few wounds for my trouble. As I go for the fifth, I have just enough time to register number six pulling out a gun and I have to shift. Got me in the chest unfortunately. But the fifth guy’s realised that they’re in trouble now and they all bolt it. A couple find me about fifteen minutes later and next thing I’m at a hospital; lucky to be alive, the doctor said.”

“You blacked out.” It’s more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, losing a lot of blood can do that.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

“Because it’s not exactly something you drop into conversation, is it?” Greg realises that he shouted that last part and immediately feels guilty. “I’m sorry, it’s just difficult, especially when you look like this.”

“I don’t care about that. I just care about you.”

“Thank you, Mikey. Oh, you don’t mind if I call you that, right?”

“It’s fine. Sherlock used to call it me as a child, I responded in kind with ‘Sherlie’.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Now Mr Lestrade …”

“Ah, Detective Inspector.”

“Sorry, now Detective Inspector Lestrade, it’s time you went to sleep.”

“Only if you’ll join me.”

“Excuse me.” Mycroft all but stutters.

“I don’t mean like that, I just mean, lie with me. Please.”

Mycroft smiles and replies “Of course.” Before walking round the other side of the bed and lying down.

Greg shuffles closer into Mycroft’s chest and Mycroft wraps his arms around him tightly.

“Did I tell you why I’m afraid of the dark?”

“No, but I know.”

Greg doesn’t push the subject further, just cuddles up and lets the alcohol dull his mind to sleep.


	3. A New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and Mycroft has to tell Greg what happened.  
> Greg then shows Mycroft what he's been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. And so Mystrade gets a bit more exciting ;) xxxxx

"Oh god, what happened last night?" A very hung-over Inspector asks as bright sunlight shines through the window and practically blinds him.

"You're awake. I made you breakfast and very strong coffee." Mycroft sounds surprised as he re-enters the bedroom, dressed all smartly as usual.

"Mycroft, hi. What happened?"

"You got very drunk and I brought you home."

"And then?"

"You fell asleep, nothing else." Despite the fluidity of the words, Mycroft looks shifty and Lestrade notices it straight away.

"What did I tell you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Inspector."

"Mycroft, you're a very clever man, stupidity doesn't suit you."

"Well, I can't disagree with you on that point. Well, if you must know, you told me what happened to you the night you were undercover."

Lestrade groans and turns away from Mycroft, afraid of what he might think of him.

"What else happened?"

Mycroft falls silent and places the tray of breakfast down on the table. He just stands there, hoping that Lestrade will change the subject.

The problem with Mycroft is that he's never been good with feelings and because of that, he's never really broached the subject of his own sexuality. What he felt last night was new and he was totally unprepared for what it might mean.

"Mycroft?"

"You … kissed me."

"What?!" Greg sounds horrified and practically falls off the bed with the force of spinning round so fast.

Mycroft catches him and shuffles him further along the bed so he can sit next to him.

"God, Mycroft, I'm sorry."

"It's perfectly okay. You were drunk, understandable."

"I know but now, thinking about it, I want to do it again." Greg whispers, looking down at his duvet.

"You do?"

"Yeah, sorry, that probably makes you feel uncomfortable. I know that you don't understand feelings and emotional attachments."

"I do _understand_ them; I just don't exploit them in the form of relationships."

"Oh. That's fine."

"But since we kissed last night, I have felt _something_ and I'd like to know what it is." Mycroft replies, looking at the wall in an attempt to find a distraction.

"Really?" Greg sounds almost excited at Mycroft's reply.

"Yes."

"Mm, okay then, so ... should we?"

"I don't think we should _plan_ our next kiss, it would make more sense to just let it happen."

"... Yeah, you're right."

"You seem disappointed, Gregory."

"No, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, I'll leave you to get dressed and eat then."

"You can stay if you want; you obviously saw my scars so there's nothing left to hide."

"Well ..."

"Of course."

"I'll be in the living room."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, Lestrade comes out of the bedroom wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"You look different. Not your usual attire for work."

"You noticed?"

"Well, I am a sociopath, and a genius. I notice _everything_."

"Good, then you should notice, you're not wearing your tie."

Mycroft looks down at his neck and realises that Lestrade is correct. When he looks back at Lestrade, he's holding his tie in his hand with a seductive smile on his face.

"You've stolen my tie?"

"I think it's time you learnt something about your sexuality, Mr Holmes." Greg walks up to Mycroft and leans in close.

Mycroft's heart noticeably skips a beat and he tries to keep his expression neutral but the look in Lestrade's eyes is hard to avoid. Lestrade's hands move to put Mycroft's tie on, slow and seductive as Mycroft's resolve wears thin.

As he's about to tie the tie, he kisses Mycroft, still keeping up his slow pace and he knows it's sending Mycroft's senses into overdrive. Mycroft gives into his natural instincts and as Lestrade's hand gets to his chest, he grabs it and uses his size to throw Lestrade onto the couch he's sitting on.

"How's that for you?"

"Progressing very quickly, I see, Mr Holmes."

"That's not what you were calling me last night, as I recall. I believe Mikey was your favourite name for me."

"I really did that? I thought I imagined that bit."

"Let's not forget, I _remember_ everything."

"Well, that sounds interesting." Greg replies, pulling Mycroft down for another kiss.

Again, Mycroft takes in everything about the kiss; his lips are still chapped but softer from lip balm and warm from the shower, there's also a taste of coffee and that firm determination is back. Clearly it wasn't just the drink talking last night and that this is obviously what Greg has been wanting for a while.

"Shall we take this back to the bedroom?" Greg asks with a sly smile, getting up and walking towards his room.

"Well ...” Mycroft is interrupted by his phone ringing and he quickly picks it up.

Greg's smile falters but he continues to the bedroom anyway.

"Hello."

_"Hi, Mycroft, it's John. Sherlock's being, well Sherlock. Can you come and help please?"_

"What exactly is the matter?"

John notes that Mycroft already sounds irritated before even knowing what Sherlock's doing.

_"Well, he's bored and he's decided to shoot the wall again."_

"Is that all?" Mycroft growls; there's a hot guy waiting for him in bed and Sherlock's antics are stopping him from enjoying that.

_"Well, it's just ..."_

"Deal with it, John!" Mycroft shouts before hanging up the phone.

"Let me guess, Sherlock? You have to go, don't you?"

"No, John can more than deal with Sherlock. He manages just fine on a daily basis."

"So, off duty then?"

"Just for you, Inspector."

"Then get over here."

"With pleasure." Mycroft replies, pulling off his tie, jacket and shoes; abandoning them on the floor.

Greg pulls him onto the bed, showing Mycroft just how strong he is and also how much he's wanted this.


	4. A Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after a few busy weeks for both of the boys, Greg finally plucks up the courage to ask Mycroft out for a second date.  
> But as usual in Mycroft's life, things don't work out the way they were planned.  
> Although, Greg doesn't seem to mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be some pretty good sex here now. I hope you don't kill me for the way I wrote it. It's funny, I'm not uncomfortable about having sex but as soon as I try to write it, I feel weird and can't look at my screen properly lol xxxxx

"Hey ... Gregory. Is something wrong?" Mycroft asks, having not been expecting a call from the Inspector.

"Well, I was wondering if ... um do you want to have dinner ... at mine. Tonight?" Greg asks awkwardly, praying no one comes into his office and sees him like this; it would totally kill his rep.

"Are you asking me out, Gregory?" Mycroft smiles wickedly.

"Um ... yeah. If you want?" Greg blushes bright red as he knows Mycroft is grinning at Greg's embarrassment.

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule ..."

"Mycroft."

"Oh, so impatient." Mycroft grins, unable to keep the amusement out of his tone.

"Do you want to go out or not?"

"You're no fun, Gregory."

"Yet you still find me very attractive." Greg smiles, teasingly.

"You've found my weakness, Inspector. How can I resist such an offer now?"

"Good, so it's a date then." Greg sounds suddenly hopeful.

"How does seven sound?" Mycroft asks, staring out of his office window absently.

"Um, yeah that would be great." Greg beams, nearly falling out of his chair in shock.

"Should give you enough time to get home, right?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

"Well, if you can't make it, call me and we'll take a rain check."

"Okay. But don't worry, murderers and sociopaths couldn't keep me away."

Both Greg and Mycroft smile at this; knowing it's true.

"I'll see you at seven then." Mycroft smiles slightly, nerves taking over a little.

"Yeah, seven. Um, bye Mikey."

"Goodbye, Gregory." Mycroft smiles at the little pet name Lestrade gave him three weeks ago.

Part of him thinks; has it been three weeks already? Why didn't we plan a second date earlier? Oh, that's right, Greg had a double homicide that lasted three days then a home invasion come murder, then a kidnapping and ... well he'd been very busy. And so had he himself come to mention it, he'd had a certain sociopath to keep under control and numerous government priorities to deal with.

So all in all, it had been an eventful three weeks for both of them with very little time to socialise, let alone plan a date for them.

But that was about to change; well, all being well tonight that is. Mycroft doesn't know if he can handle another missed date with Greg. He's getting rather fond of him as of late.

He tidies up the mass of papers on his desk and sorts them into folders; marking their importance as to what needs immediate attention and what can wait a few days.

Mycroft looks at his watch; seven hours til his date with Greg. This was going to be a very long day at the office. He was going to have to keep himself busy until later. But, what to do?

He continues to busy himself around his office, running errands and making calls to important people. By 2pm, Mycroft is thoroughly worn out by the day's events. He takes off his jacket and loosens his tie, before collapsing onto the couch in his office. He intends to rest his eyes for maybe an hour before getting ready for his date. Unfortunately, he wakes at half seven. Mycroft flies off the couch and runs into the other room to change, not noticing that a figure is seated at his desk with their feet on the table.

"Mycroft."

"Hello?"

"Hi." Greg smiles, giving a little wave as the older Holmes peers round the door into his office.

"I'm sorry, I ... um, fell asleep." Mycroft replies sheepishly, a blush actually creeping across his cheeks.

"I know." Greg grins widely, mischievousness showing on his face.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about half six. I called your receptionist and she told me you were asleep but let me in anyway."

"Anthea."

"Yes, that's the one."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Mycroft asks, finally walking back into the office.

"You looked quite peaceful and utterly knackered. I couldn't bear to wake you." Greg replies shyly, his cheeks starting to flush.

Mycroft smiles warmly and makes his way to the desk, kissing Greg softly and sweetly on the lips.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Nothing. I just ... missed you, that's all." Mycroft smiles.

“I missed you too, baby.” Greg replies, returning Mycroft’s smile.

“I love you.” Mycroft says without thinking.

“Oh, um …”

“I’m sorry. I have no idea why I said that.”

“No, no. it’s fine. It’s good actually. I … I love you too.”

“Um, good.” Mycroft beams widely, kissing Greg again. “I’ll just get dressed properly and then we can get going.”

“No need to get dressed on my account.” Greg replies wickedly, causing Mycroft to blush again.

Mycroft quickly exits the room to get changed.

“Just out of curiosity, why do you blush when I pay you a compliment?” Greg asks softly.

Mycroft stills in his movements to think about the question.

“My?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Mycroft replies, his mask reappearing on his face.

Unfortunately, Greg isn’t convinced but let’s the matter slide.

x..x

“That was a lovely meal, Gregory.”

“You’re welcome, My.”

“I ... I need to tell you something.”

“Oh.” Greg replies unsurely, sitting up from his position of lying on Mycroft’s lap.

“Oh, it’s nothing bad. Well, nothing that affects our relationship. It’s just ... I blush when you compliment me because ... because no one has ever paid me a compliment before. Well, not about my appearance anyway. I mean, I understand I’m not the most attractive man on the ...”

Greg hushes Mycroft with a finger to his lips. “My, I’m not that shallow. Appearances aren’t everything to me and besides, I find you attractive so it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world thinks. Okay.”

Mycroft nods in reply, giving a warm genuine smile.

“You’re too kind, Gregory.”

“I can do charm as well, you know.” Greg smirks, referring back to Mycroft’s comment on their first date. “And speaking of charm, do you think it would be inappropriate to charm a government official into bed?” His smirk turns into a suggestive smile.

“Well, as it is my night off, I suppose that I could make that … available.” Mycroft replies with a smile.

“Oh, really?” Greg smiles, leaning in to kiss Mycroft.

“Indeed.” Mycroft replies into Greg’s lips.

“Mmm.” Comes Greg’s response, his hand reaching up to cup Mycroft’s cheek and deepen the kiss.

Mycroft starts to rise up off the couch as Greg follows; their contact never breaking and Mycroft pulls Greg close.

Greg breaks the kiss for a moment and smiles softly, just as the older Holmes brings their lips together again.

Mycroft walks them towards the bedroom, Greg hastily stripping Mycroft as they walk; all heated kisses and awkward footing.

A little more efficiently but still hastily, Mycroft begins stripping Greg; who actually has considerably less clothes on since they finished their meal and settled down for a movie. He pulls the t-shirt over Greg’s head and immediately finds his lips again.

As they make it to the bedroom, Mycroft starts work on Lestrade’s belt and pulls his jeans down; discovering that he’s not wearing any underwear. He hums in approval and Greg gives him a wicked smile in return.

Greg lets his hands fall down to Mycroft’s hips as he begins pulling his pants and boxers off in one. They both step out of their pants before tumbling onto the bed as Greg giggles uncontrollably.

“What are you giggling at, Gregory?” Mycroft asks, a smile gracing his features.

“I feel like a horny teenager again.” The Inspector continues to giggle.

“I’m afraid I don’t share that experience but I can understand what you mean.” Mycroft replies sadly.

“Oh. Have you ever …” Greg breaks off, knowing that Mycroft knows what he means.

“Not with someone as intimately as this. And it was only once. I was 19.”

“Oh, well, we’ll go slow, okay.” Greg smiles softly, stroking Mycroft’s cheek.

“Alright.” Mycroft agrees, smiling and snuggling Greg gently.

“Good. Have you got any … ya know.”

“In the bedside cabinet.” Mycroft smiles again, amused by Greg’s embarrassment.

“Hey you, don’t look at me like that. I’m trying to be a gentleman.” Greg grins back.

“Of course. And I appreciate that, Gregory.” Mycroft grins in return but Greg sees the softness in his eyes.

“So, who goes first?”

“Oh, so you want to do this more than once, Gregory?” Mycroft’s grin becomes wider and he gives Greg a wink.

“You know what I mean.”

“Of course I do. And I’d like it if you, um, did me first.” Mycroft replies, a blush colouring his cheeks.

“Oh, are you sure? I mean, if you want to keep control then …”

“Gregory.” Mycroft warns, shuffling next to Greg and giving him a look.

“Oh. Oh! Right then.” Greg finally smiles, looking Mycroft up and down. “I’m going to make you scream until you can’t breathe.” He teases, running his nails down Mycroft’s chest, causing the older Holmes to moan.

“Hurry … up … then.” Mycroft stammers as Greg continues to tease him.

“Are you begging, Mycroft Holmes? I thought you had more dignity than that.” Greg grins wickedly, tweaking Mycroft’s nipples and causing him to moan again.

“Yes, I am! Now, please, Greg … ory.”

“As you wish. I’ll still go slow though, okay. I promise. I’ll be gentle with you, My.” Greg replies softly, kissing Mycroft’s temple.

Greg puts a generous amount of lube on his hands and starts to rub it onto his cock just as Mycroft looks up and gives such a loud moan that Greg thinks he might just come right now.

“Are you ready?” Greg asks softly, rubbing Mycroft’s thigh.

“Yes.” Mycroft replies, his hand finding Greg’s.

"I’m afraid this might hurt." Greg says, tracing circles on Mycroft’s thigh.

"Just do it, Gregory. I want this." Mycroft replies, giving Greg a small reassuring smile.

“Okay then. Brace yourself.” Greg replies nervously as he lifts Mycroft’s legs up so that the backs of his knees are resting on the Inspector’s shoulders.

Greg pushes in slowly and immediately starts to feel guilty as he relishes how tight Mycroft is. It really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does but he can’t help it.

“All the way, Gregory. I can take it.” Mycroft says suddenly, even though he’s gritting his teeth.

“Wow. You’re willing to let me abuse your body like this?” Greg is again suddenly nervous and tries not to let it show.

“Only because I know you care, Gregory. And because I have experienced the pleasure of intercourse, even if it was only once.” Mycroft replies softly.

And again, Greg is back to finding everything about Mycroft a turn on. He really is being sent back to his teenage years when he experimented with boys.

“Okay. Like I said though, brace yourself.”

Greg pushes in harder and Mycroft nearly screams while his whole body practically rises off the bed; his knuckles turning white as he grips the headboard.

"Mycroft, I'm sorry. I really am. If it’s too painful, we can stop … My?" Greg finds himself nearly crying; he hadn’t been prepared for them having sex tonight and he’d found that he didn’t actually mind either way, but now he’s racked with guilt.

"No ... It's okay … I’m fine … Carry on. I just need to … adjust. I’ll be okay." Mycroft struggles to say through gritted teeth.

Greg pauses for a moment before pulling out slowly then pushing back in gently.

Despite the pain of not having sex in so many years, Mycroft can feel the pleasure starting to build and it is slowly tuning out the burning sensation, causing him to moan softly.

“That’s it, baby. Just relax. I promised you I’d be gentle and I will. I won’t push you too hard too soon. So just relax, I got you, baby.” Greg whispers softly into Mycroft’s ear.

Mycroft murmurs in agreement, finally relaxing and just letting the pleasure overcome him.

“Greg … ory. More … please!” Mycroft moans softly, gripping Greg’s hips tightly and dragging him closer.

Greg obliges and thrusts deeper, causing a loud moan to escape Mycroft’s lips.

“Oh, baby. You’re so good. Wow, I could fuck you senseless all night.” Greg moans softly into Mycroft’s ear.

“Gregory … I can’t … I’m gonna …” Mycroft stammers before letting out a scream, this time one of immense pleasure.

“Mycroft, oh God! Fuck!” Greg moans breathlessly as he feels Mycroft come all over his chest and soon he’s coming too; hard and fast.

“Wow.” Mycroft breathes, unable to say much else.

“That was … fantastic. Baby, you were amazing.” Greg replies, flopping down next to Mycroft and trying to regulate his breathing.

“Thank you.” Mycroft smiles at Greg, content to just stare at him all night.

“You’re welcome, My. Tomorrow it’s your turn to be on top.”

Mycroft closes his eyes and moans as the image fills his head, Greg just chuckling in agreement.

“I love you, Mycroft. So much that I ache when you’re not around.” Greg says, suddenly very serious.

Mycroft looks at Greg with soft eyes, “I love you too. I wish I’d found you sooner. I feel like there’s been a part of myself missing for a lifetime. And now I know what it is.”

Greg smiles softly in return, kissing Mycroft slowly.

“Me too, baby. Me too.”

Mycroft just smiles and let’s his pulse settle back to normal, staring at the ceiling to gather some focus.

“Probably an awkward thing to bring up since we just had some amazing sex, but what’s the ‘purple shirt of sex’?” Greg breaks the comfortable silence that’s settled between them.

“Ah, if I’m correct then that is John’s name for a favourite shirt of Sherlock’s that he’s become quite fond of and refers to the shirt that ‘clings to Sherlock’s chest beautifully’. His words, not mine. Obviously.”

“Never had John as a soppy one. Well, never had Sherlock as one to settle down either. Looks like you boys can’t quit surprising me.”

“The Holmes boys are always surprising and I don’t think that’s going to be any different with John.”

“Wait, are you saying … Sherlock’s actually … no. What?”

“Yes, Gregory. Sherlock and John are getting married. I was hoping … you’d come … with me.” Mycroft enquires softly, meeting Greg’s eyes.

“I’d love to, My. If only to see our little boy grow up.” Greg grins in reply.

“Haha, yes, I see what you mean. He’d never matured much until John entered his life.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. Very much so.”

“Wow. Must have been a nightmare as a child then.”

“More, misunderstood than a nightmare. But yes, at times, he was.”

“Well, it’s all worked out for the better then, I guess.”

“Quite. Now, shall we get some sleep before either or both of us have to deal with the devil tomorrow.”

“Yes, definitely.” Greg huffs, snuggling up to Mycroft as he did on their first night together.

Mycroft just smiles and wraps his arms around the Inspector, nuzzling his face in his hair and breathing deeply.

“I love you, Gregory Lestrade, soon to be Holmes. If all works out well.” He whispers, knowing the Inspector is already asleep.

He misses the faintest hitch in Lestrade’s breathing as the Inspector hears Mycroft’s words before drifting off to sleep.


	5. When Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Mycroft and Greg's first time.  
> Will Greg reveal his knowledge of what Mycroft said?  
> And if so, what will his answer be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update on this. I promise I'll try and upload more often. But anyway, enjoy this really long chapter to make up :)  
> Oh and this will be in two parts. Each with different titles. I'll try and get the second part up as soon as :) xxxxxxx

“Good morning, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles, holding out a tray of breakfast to his sleepy lover.

“Mm, ya made break'fst?” Greg asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“Yes, I did. Just like the morning after our first date.” Mycroft replies softly, still smiling.

“Yeah, I rem'mber. Going soft on me?” Greg says with a sleepy smile.

“Not quite. But you were, _good_ to me last night. So I thought I'd repay the favour.” Mycroft smiles, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“If you really wanted to _repay_ me, you'd be in this bed with me. Not holding a tray and definitely _not_ fully clothed.” Greg grins, now seemingly fully awake.

“Yes, well … Um, maybe … tonight?” Mycroft asks softly, his cheeks now bright red.

“Oh, really? Well, I'll have to check my schedule. You're not the only government official who I have _sexual_ favours with. How do you think I became Detective Inspector?” Greg replies, faking an indifferent look.

“Gregory ...” Mycroft starts but is cut off by Greg grinning at him.

“I'm messin' with ya. Come here, ya silly sod.” Greg gestures between him and Mycroft, a soft smile on his lips.

Mycroft places the tray down and sits on the edge of the bed, only to have Greg drag him down and fully on top of him.

“Like I'd do that to you. And besides, like I'd _need_ anybody else but you.” Greg says softly, stroking Mycroft's cheek.

It almost sounds like they've been together longer than just three weeks, but maybe this is it, maybe this is what they're professional association turned casual friendship has been leading to; this honest, beautiful relationship.

 _Sentiment_. Mycroft thinks, _but then again, maybe I was wrong. Sherlock found love so why can't I?_

“What you thinking about, Mikey?” Greg whispers softly, looking his lover in the eyes.

“Us.” Mycroft replies simply, smiling back at his partner.

“About the future?” Greg continues to whisper softly.

“Yes.”

“Listen, I … um, I heard what you said last night.” Greg replies awkwardly.

“About what?” Mycroft asks softly, furrowing his brow.

“About … marriage.”

“Oh.” Mycroft replies simply, sitting up and starting to move away.

“Whoa, you haven't let me finish, My.” Greg replies, grabbing Mycroft's hand.

“It's alright, Gregory. I understand.” Mycroft sighs, pulling away from Greg and walking back to the door.

“Understand what? You haven't heard my answer yet.”

“I already know.” Mycroft sighs sadly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Well, if you're thinking _no_ then you really _don't_ understand.” Greg replies, climbing out of bed.

“What?” Mycroft croaks, not daring to look up.

“You heard me. Sure, it's a bit soon to be thinking about that but what did you think, My? That I just saw you as an easy shag? That I wanted a shot at the Ice Man? Sure, we haven't been dating long but I've known you for three years. And I always _knew_ you had a thing for me, I just never realised I felt the same way.”

“So, you … you're _considering_ it?” Mycroft whispers, finally looking at his lover.

“Well, yeah. I mean, why not? Listen, um, before we went on that first date, I … I kind of had these _fantasies_ about you. And, um, John was staying at mine because Sherlock was driving him mad and … well, let's just say, I was quite _vocal_ when I orgasmed one night and he heard ... he heard me say … _your_ name. And I think he mentioned to Sherlock about how I fancy you and that's why he set us up.” Greg replies awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

“You did _what_?” Mycroft asks softly, a smirk creeping onto his face.

“I org … Wait a minute, you know full well what I just said so don't fuck with me, Myc.” Greg replies, smiling a little.

“So, you had _fantasies_ about me, did you?” Mycroft teases, turning around to look at Greg.

“Oh, and you _didn't_?” Greg accuses, quirking an eyebrow.

“Well ...” Mycroft starts, looking down at the floor as he starts to blush.

“Wait, you _did_?” Greg asks incredulously, grinning widely.

“Well, you're an attractive man and despite my _efforts_ , I am only _human_.” Mycroft replies, looking up at Greg through his lashes.

“Well, that's good to know.” Greg grins wider, taking a few steps towards the younger man, “And what about now? Do you still have _fantasies_ about me?”

“Al … All the time.” Mycroft stammers, watching Greg walk closer.

“Good.” Greg whispers in Mycroft's ear, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine.

Greg rests his hands on Mycroft's hips, moving forward so their bodies are flush together.

Mycroft gulps when he feels Greg's erection pressing into his leg, trying to remember how to breathe.

“Would you like to return the favour _now_?” Greg asks in a low, seductive tone.

“Mm.” Mycroft squeaks, his eyes going wide.

“Okay, after breakfast.” Greg smiles softly, kissing his lover slowly.

“Mm, Gregory. I made you a lovely breakfast ...” Mycroft whispers, already deducing his lover's plan.

“I know.” Greg smirks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I'm not getting out of this, am I?” Mycroft asks, his heart pounding fast in his chest.

“Nope.” Greg grins, pulling Mycroft back to the bed.

“But it's nice and hot.” Mycroft protests softly, not really fighting Greg's advances.

“I'd like something else that's nice and _hot_.” Greg smiles suggestively, sitting back down on the bed and pulling Mycroft down on top of him.

“Oh.” Mycroft says, a smile pulling on his lips.

“Is that a yes?” Greg grins, leaning in to kiss his lover's neck.

“We could … warm up your … _breakfast_.” Mycroft moans softly as Greg licks his neck slowly.

“That's better.” Greg smirks into his lover's neck.

He lies down properly, pulling Mycroft with him as he continues to lick his neck.

“ _Greg … ory._ ” Mycroft moans softly, shifting to get more comfortable.

“Good boy.” Greg half moans, un-tucking Mycroft's shirt to run his nails up his back.

Mycroft straddles Greg while his lover kisses him passionately; un-buttoning his shirt and pulling it off his shoulders. He then begins work on Mycroft's trousers; the younger man lifts himself up a little until Greg can't pull them down further so Mycroft quickly tugs them and his boxers off in one, throwing them off the bed.

“Someone's keen.” Greg purrs, reaching to grab some more lube.

“How can I not be?” Mycroft smirks, scrapping his nails down Greg's chest and dragging out a low moan.

“Truly persuaded then?” Greg smirks, leaning in to kiss his partner again.

“Of course.”

x..x

“Wow, that was … wow.” Greg comments breathlessly, his cheeks still flushed from morning sex.

“ _Very_.” Mycroft agrees, practically purring from post orgasm.

“You going to be a gent and warm up my breakfast?” Greg grins at his lover.

“Sod off.” Mycroft replies, grinning back at the older man.

“Look at you, all _sophisticated_ gentleman swearing like the common folk.” Greg teases, playfully prodding the younger man.

“I just gave you probably the best sex of your life and _that's_ how you repay me?” Mycroft asks in an indignant tone, prodding his lover back.

“Alright, I'll do it myself then.” Greg sighs dramatically, jumping out of bed and picking up the tray, “But don't blame me if I burn your kitchen down.” He adds, heading for the door.

Mycroft flies out of bed to stop the older man before he can make it to the kitchen.

“Too easy.” Greg grins, handing the tray to Mycroft; who immediately makes his way to the kitchen, apparently oblivious to the fact that he's still naked.

“Ah, Mycroft, you're awake … Oh, for pity's sake.” The younger Holmes sighs, covering his eyes quickly at the sight of his naked brother.

John giggles at his partner's response, turning his view to the photographs on the mantle.

“Sherlock. John.” Mycroft squeaks in embarrassment, before composing himself, “What _are_ you doing here, little brother?” He snaps, grabbing the dressing gown Greg hands to him and quickly throwing it on.

“Well, I went to the Yard to see if Lestrade had any cases but they said it was his day off, and so I deduced that he'd be here, with _you_.” Sherlock snaps back, still covering his eyes.

“Hey, Greg.” John grins, walking over to the older man, “Sherlock, darling, you can look now.” He calls back to his to partner.

“No I _cannot_. That image will be _forever_ engrained in my memory.” Sherlock snaps, turning away from the other three.

“Just delete it like you did my _birthday_.” John replies, giving a pointed look at Greg.

Greg makes a sympathetic face in response, glad that he didn't forget John's birthday this year.

“I _can't._ _It_ won't leave, John!” Sherlock growls, rubbing his temples.

“The image or _me,_ little brother?” Mycroft asks, a hint of a smirk coming to his lips.

“Both!” Sherlock snaps, now furiously rubbing his temples.

“Then just imagine _me_ naked, darling. I'm sure _that_ will help.” John replies sweetly, quirking an eyebrow at Greg.

“Oh dear God.” Mycroft sighs, bowing his head.

“Oooh.” Sherlock purrs, stopping his assault on his temples.

“There we go.” John grins, sitting down at the little kitchen table. “I see you've been back at the gym, Greg.” He adds, pointedly looking the older man up and down.

“And _how_ would you know _anything_ about my partner's body?” Mycroft interrupts, glaring at John.

“Mycroft, _shut up_.” Sherlock snaps, shooting his brother a death glare.

“Sherlock, behave.” John snaps, before looking back to Mycroft, “Well, me and Greg used to go out and I stayed at his a few times, and, well, as you know Greg likes to walk around half naked, or in this case, _fully_ naked.” He grins, making Greg blush.

“As I recall, _you_ never complained.” Greg grins back, sitting down next to John.

“ _Gregory_!” Mycroft exclaims, now shooting his lover a glare.

“Hey, you're attractive. I couldn't help it.” John replies, ignoring Mycroft's protests.

“John!” The younger Holmes snaps, spinning on his heels to glare at his partner.

“Yes, darling?” John asks sweet and innocently, trying to hide a smile.

Sherlock turns his attention back on Mycroft; who follows suit and glares back at his younger brother.

John and Greg share a smirk over the fact of their boyfriends being jealous.

“Tell your _boyfriend_ to stay away from _my_ John.” Sherlock growls, still staring his brother down.

“Well, maybe if you weren't such an in-emotional coward of a man then _your_ boyfriend wouldn't have to look for attention _elsewhere_.” Mycroft growls back, clearly baiting his younger brother.

“I think we've started something now.” John whispers to Greg with an awkward look.

“Yeah, I think we have … How long until they kill each other, do you think?” Greg replies, trying to hide his grin.

“You're terrible, Greg.” John chuckles lightly, nudging his friend.

“What are you two whispering about?” Both Holmes brothers snap, glaring at their partners.

“Nothing, sweetheart.” John smiles back at his partner, his tone so innocent and sweet.

“Yes, nothing, love.” Greg adds, playing the same innocent and sweet tone.

“John, I need to talk to you.” Sherlock growls, still glaring at his partner.

“As I to you, Gregory.” Mycroft snaps, moving round and dragging his partner from his seat.

Greg shoots a 'help me' look at John; who just shrugs and gives an apologetic look in response.

“John.”

The older man turns his attention back to his partner; who walks over to him and drags _him_ up from his seat too.

“Sherlock, listen, love, I was just ...” John's explanation is cut off as Sherlock pins him against the wall and forces his tongue down his throat.

The action causes the older man to moan loudly and pull Sherlock closer. Sherlock brings his hands up to John's chest to pin his weight to the wall while John's hands reach up to fist the younger man's hair.

Sherlock moans into his partner's mouth, grinding his hips into John's so the older man can feel his erection. John moans in response, pulling harder on Sherlock's hair.

“You're _mine_ , John. No one else's. _Just mine._ ” Sherlock growls, biting and sucking John's neck until he leaves a mark.

“Yes, _yours_ , Sher. Just _yours_.” John moans, turning his neck so that Sherlock can get better access.

“So you'll leave Lestrade _alone_?” Sherlock growls again, gripping John's hips.

“Sherlock, is that what this about?” John asks, lifting Sherlock's face up from his neck, “I don't have any interest in Greg. We were playing with you. We're _friends_. I love you and Greg loves Mycroft. It's the way it's always been.” He continues softly, a slight smile forming on his lips.

“ _Always_?” Sherlock asks, confusion appearing on his face.

“ _Always._ ” John confirms, finally allowing the smile to appear.

Sherlock smiles in response, kissing John fiercely and grinding his hips back into his partner's.

“Let's go.” Sherlock commands, dragging John to the door.

“But what about Mycroft and Greg?”

“They're busy. Let's go.” Sherlock snaps, still dragging John out of the house.

“Okay.” John smiles, walking faster to keep up with his partner. 


	6. My Jealous Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John and Greg's teasing of the boys, Mycroft and Greg argue about who the older man really wants.  
> What makes the situation even more difficult is that Mycroft has a big question to ask the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Greg and Mycroft's side of the argument. It's longer than Johnlock's to make up for future delays as I know what I want to write next but it's all a jumble so I might not be updating for a while.

Mycroft shoves Greg into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

“ _ Why _ has John seen you  _ naked _ ?” Mycroft growls, his face furious.

“Myc, calm down. John explained  _ that _ . And what is with you? Where's Mr Calm gone?”

“Where's Mr Calm gone?!  _ Where's he gone _ ?! He left the minute you and John  _ flirted _ !” Mycroft screams, clenching his fists.

“What? I wasn't  _ flirting _ with John, Myc. We were messing about. Me and John are just friends ...” Greg replies calmly, walking over to Mycroft.

Mycroft steps back before replying, “Do you find him attractive?”

“What? Myc, are you …”

“Answer the question, Gregory!” Mycroft growls in reply, glaring at his partner.

“Well, he's not  _ unattractive _ , and he's nice. In fact, he's a good bloke. What does that have to ...”

“So, you find him attractive then? Right … More attractive than me?” Mycroft starts to snap but whispers the last part, feeling self-conscious.

“Is that why you're acting like this? You think that I fancy John? Myc, if you think I fancy John then why would have I wanted to date  _ you _ ?” Greg asks calmly, quirking an eyebrow at his lover.

“How long?” Mycroft asks curiously, eyeing his lover carefully.

“How long what? Oh, how long have I wanted … Well, quite a while. If I'm being honest though, I  _ did _ fancy John but then I saw you and it was weird … It was like I'd finally seen the light. Cheesy, I know. But it's true. I couldn't stop imagining what it would like to be with you. I found excuses to get Sherlock to mention you so that I could find out more about who you were. He sussed me out quite quickly and even though he never said anything, I knew. I got worried that he'd tell you and you wouldn't feel the same. It just ...” Greg rambles, looking out the window through half the speech.

“Gregory.” Mycroft replies gently, suddenly stood right in front of his lover. “I'm … sorry. I haven't done this before. I mean the  _ meaningful _ relationship side of things. I've done  _ sexual intercourse _ but it didn't mean anything. Even if you were  _ interested _ in John, I know he would never hurt my little brother. And I know  _ you _ wouldn't either.”

“I wouldn't hurt  _ you  _ either.” Greg replies softly, “I care about you. I really do. In fact, I'm a hundred percent certain that I …  _ love _ you.” He adds, lifting his hand and stroking his partner's cheek.

“Obviously.” Mycroft smiles, using the same tone his brother used when John confessed his feelings.

Greg chuckles, grinning widely at his partner before suddenly coming to a realisation, “I … I want to marry you.” He blurts out before continuing, “Seriously, I do. I really want to  _ marry _ you. You're unbelievable and different, and …  _ amazing _ . It's only been three weeks but I love you. I  _ really _ love you. You're the most remarkable person I've ever met and, if you want to, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Mycroft, for once, looks stunned as he looks at his (soon to be) partner. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to process the information. He knows it shouldn't be so hard but it seems his brain has gone into a full meltdown.

After a few moments, the older Holmes grabs Greg forcefully and kisses him hard. The kiss is rough and Mycroft bites too hard on Greg's bottom lip but the older man moans softly, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

Mycroft moans loudly and forces Greg back to the bed, collapsing on top of him with a thud. The younger man starts to fumble with the tie on Greg's robe, before finally getting it undone, not breaking the kiss the whole time. As soon as Mycroft's hands have finished fumbling, Greg does the same to his partner then pulls it off his shoulders.

Mycroft finally breaks the kiss to strip the robe off fully before stripping Greg; who leans up a little to help him. As soon as the robe is off, Mycroft pulls it from under his partner and throws it to the floor. When he climbs back on top of Greg, their erections rub together and they both moan in unison, not caring that Mycroft's brother and his partner are still in the living room.

Greg pulls Mycroft onto the bed properly, smothering him with heart stopping kisses, one after another. Mycroft moans loudly, running his hand over every part of his partner's body.

“Myc,” Greg half moans, reluctantly breaking the kiss. “I love you. And I  _ do _ want to marry you. In fact, I'll buy a ring later to prove it ...”

“Gregory, I know you love me. You don't need to buy a ring to prove anything.” Mycroft smiles down at his partner.

“You bought one, didn't you?” Greg asks with a smirk.

Mycroft blushes bright red and avoids Greg's eyes, the older man continues to smirk in response; knowing that's a 'yes'.

“How did you know?” He asks softly, stroking his partner's hip.

Mycroft quirks an eyebrow in a 'are you joking?' kind of way, to which Greg chuckles and carries on, “Alright, don't be a smart arse. When did you figure it out?”

“The other day, before our date. I was going to wait for a few more months but now ...” The younger man leans over to the bedside table and pulls out a box, “We might as well make it official. I think we've practically been together for three years now.” He grins at the older man.

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, a long-distance, admiring-from-afar relationship, yeah.” Greg replies, grinning back at his partner.

Mycroft crawls off the bed and gets down on one knee, “Gregory, will you … wow, I never thought I'd be doing this … apologies. Gregory, would you be willing to put up with me for the rest of your life by doing me the honour of marrying me?” He finishes, looking up hopefully at his partner.

With any other person or at any other time, Greg might make some silly joke out of awkwardness but now, he's genuinely speechless, he just stares at Mycroft until the other man's face drops.

“Mikey, I'm sorry, it's just no one has ever proposed to me before and now I know how women feel when we propose to them. I usually make stupid jokes to ease the tension, I actually did that with Linda and she just giggled. But with you, you're more  _ sensitive _ so I had to bite my tongue a bit. But, of course I'll marry you! Especially with that speech, it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.” Greg smiles softly, stroking his partner's cheek. “Now, come here, you. I want my partner,  _ in every way possible _ .” His smile turns suggestive and he leans down to nip at Mycroft's neck.

Mycroft moans softly, looking down and seeing Greg's left hand sat within his reach, he pulls out the silver band and slides it onto his partner's finger with a soft smile. Greg's right hand presses the back of Mycroft's neck reassuringly as he feels the ring sliding onto his finger.

He once again pulls Mycroft back onto the bed and on top of him; kissing him slow and meaningful.

“Do you think Sherlock knows?” Greg asks suddenly, not completely sure why he would bring that up now.

“Of course,  _ he _ helped me pick it out. A jeweller owed him a favour and promised to design the rings himself.” Mycroft smiles widely.

“ _ Rings _ ?” Greg asks softly, confusion on his face.

“Well of course we'll have matching rings.”

“You're such a sap.” Greg grins at his partner, a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Not just me. If you had bothered to  _ look _ , you would have seen that Sherlock and John  _ also _ have matching rings. And John  _ isn't  _ the one who proposed.”

“Aww, the Holmes boys are going all soft and fluffy.” Greg replies in a cutesy kind of voice, prodding his partner's chest.

“Remember Gregory, we  _ can _ kill you and make it look like an accident.” Mycroft replies in a serious tone but with a slight smile on his lips.

“There's the Holmes I know and love.” Greg smiles back, kissing his partner again.

“I … I love you too.” Mycroft replies softly, blushing at how his voice breaks.

A tear slides down Greg's cheek and he wipes it away quickly, still not used to Mycroft confessing his love for the older man.

“Did I say something wrong, Gregory?” Mycroft asks worriedly, chewing his bottom lip.

“No, Myc, you said it  _ perfectly _ .” Greg smiles happily, bringing his hand up to Mycroft's cheek.

Mycroft smiles back as he feels the cool band against his cheek, “We'll make a formal announcement at the wedding.”

“I'm sure Sherlock would  _ love _ that.” Greg replies sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“I have  _ ways _ of dealing with Sherlock, don't you worry about it.”

“Well, before you deal with him, could you  _ deal  _ with me first?” Greg quirks an eyebrow suggestively.

Mycroft smiles widely and kisses down his chest until he reaches Greg's erection; which, having subsided earlier, suddenly twitches.

“Mikey, are you ...” Greg is cut off as Mycroft takes his erection into his mouth automatically.

Greg moans loudly as a hot, wet mouth takes him in with practised ease. Slowly, Mycroft's mouth slides down further, taking Greg's cock all the way in easily.

The older man grips the sheets, moaning loudly and trying not to thrust into the younger man's mouth. But the older Holmes hums around his partner's cock and Greg instinctively thrusts into his mouth.

“Oh, baby … Wow. You're so good at this. So amaz …” Greg's sentence is cut of as he moans loudly, thanks to Mycroft's talented tongue sliding down his erection teasingly.

Mycroft hums again in agreement, causing a shiver to run down Greg's spine and straight to his cock.

“Is this gonna be a …  _ regular occurrence _ ?” Greg asks, his voice a half moan as Mycroft slides his tongue back up his cock slowly.

Mycroft slides his mouth of Greg's cock to answer his partner's question, “If you want it to be?”

Greg looks up and his greeted by the beautiful sight of his lover; lips bright red and swollen from rough kisses and sucking, cheeks flushed bright pink and hair ruffled. The older man moans in reply, throwing his head back and arching his back.

“I'll take that as a yes then.” Mycroft smirks, dipping his head back down to Greg's cock again.

“Mmm, Mikey ...” Greg moans again, his hand moving down to rest on the back of his partner's head.

Mycroft continues the teasing licks and sucks until he feels Greg's hips thrust up and still, then suddenly his body spasms and Mycroft feels the cum slide down his throat.

Greg collapses back down, breathing irregular and eyelids heavy as he tries to grab for his partner.

The older Holmes chuckles and crawls back up the bed to his partner, curling up next to him.

“Wow, you're really good at giving head. I think that's the best blow job I've ever had.” Greg replies, a lop-sided grin appearing on his face.

Mycroft smiles softly, content that he was the one who put that little grin on his partner's face, “You're a very handsome man, Gregory. And I  _ adore _ that dopey lop-sided grin.” He whispers softly, running his thumb along Greg's bottom lip.

Greg blushes and smiles awkwardly, clearly enjoying the attention.

“I love you, Myc.” He replies with a smile, snuggling up to his partner.

“I love you too, Gregory.” Mycroft smiles softly, lifting Greg's left hand to his lips.

“So, where did you come up with the design for the ring? And before you say anything, I  _ know  _ you had a say in it.” Greg grins at his partner.

“I wanted something simple yet elegant. So I told him a wanted a silver band with three silver diamonds in it. I also wanted an inscription on the inside. I'm just glad you said yes, otherwise I'd have had a problem.” Mycroft smiles, pulling the ring of his partner's finger to show him the inscription.

“Gregory, my heart is yours. M.” Greg reads aloud, “Oh, Myc, I don't know what to say.”

“Well, I do. I'd like to reiterate what you said earlier, Gregory. You said that when you first saw me it was like you finally saw the light and you imagined what we would be like together, well, I felt that too. It was equivalent to looking across a crowded room and seeing the most important face stand out from the crowd.” Mycroft smiles softly, watching his partner's face.

“For someone who isn't good with his emotions, you're certainly a man of beautiful words to express them.” Greg smiles back at his partner, leaning in to kiss him.

“Well, Shakespeare does have a eloquent way with words. And he is my favourite play-write.”

“I did enjoy a bit of Shakespeare in uni. His writing was the only thing that stopped me acting up. Pardon the pun.” Greg replies with a grin.

“Ah, yes, he did know how to speak to the soul.” Mycroft smiles softly to himself.

A companionable silence falls over the pair as they both remember their university days.

“Do you think Sherlock and John are still here?” Greg asks curiously, suddenly remembering why they were back in the bedroom without having eaten breakfast.

“No. I believe Sherlock would have dragged him home after what happened in the kitchen. Although, I may have to demolish the wall across from the window.” Mycroft sighs, rolling his eyes.

“Why?” Greg asks with a smile of mild amusement and confusion.

“I have a  _ feeling _ my little brother  _ defaced _ it in his attempt to punish John.”

Greg's face furrows into more confusion before realisation hits him, “Oh! Well, it seems the Holmes boys think alike, hum?” He grins at his partner, looking him up and down.

“Well, I did teach him everything he knows.” Mycroft grins in reply.

“How about you show me some more things you  _ didn't  _ teach Sherlock?” Greg replies with a seductive grin.

“It would be my pleasure,  _ Gregory _ .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I really loved John Barrowman's ring so I stole the design ;)  
> Here's a pic of jb with his gorgeous wedding ring xxxxxx
> 
> http://media2.whosaystatic.com/384476/384476_500x500wc.jpg


	7. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have just gotten married and John wants his first dance.  
> Unfortunately, Sherlock isn't too keen on it.  
> Will Sherlock bite the bullet and dance with his new husband?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've only just realised how long ago I updated this. I've never been to a civil ceremony so I don't know what's different/same about it compared to heterosexual marriage (apart from the obvious). So I don't know if you'd have similar vows or special ones and I don't wanna seem offensive so I've just written the after-party instead xxxx

“Sherlock, you  _ have _ to dance. The first dance always goes to the married couple. It's tradition.” John sighs, holding his hand out for his husband.

“I don't  _ dance _ , John.” Sherlock growls, looking around the room as the guests stare at him.

“Sher, please, for me.”

“No, John.”

“Fine.” John replies, heading for the gardens of the large estate.

“Sherlock Horace Holmes, go dance with your husband! It's your wedding day, the least you can do is  _ behave _ for once.” The older woman chides, glaring down at her son.

“But Mummy ...”

“No, Sherlock, go!” Mrs Holmes replies, pointing a finger in the direction John left in.

“Fine.” Sherlock growls, standing up and going after his husband.

He looks around the gardens but can't see John anywhere, then suddenly he spots him.

“John! John!” He shouts, running after his partner and managing to catch him up quickly, ”John.”

“Just for once, couldn't you do something that  _ someone _ else asked. You couldn't just give me  _ one _ dance, Sherlock. Just one. That's all I asked for.” John cuts in first, his eyes filling with tears.

“John, I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was that important to you. You've been saying how you're terrified for the first dance. I thought you weren't going to do it.” Sherlock replies softly, touching John's cheek.

“Sure, I was terrified but I  _ still  _ wanted to do it. I wanted to dance with you at our ceremony, Sherlock. I was going to put my own fears aside just for that.”

“I'm sorry, my dear. Come on, let's go in and have our first dance.”

“No, Sherlock. It's too late now.”

“It's never too late, John. Trust me.” Sherlock smiles sweetly and John is sure he's not talking about the dance anymore.

The younger man holds his hand out for John, who takes it and allows himself to be pulled back to the building.

“Hey! Everybody stop! The married couple hasn't had their first dance yet.” Sherlock shouts over the music and the DJ immediately changes to a slower song.

“Sherlock, are you sure?” John asks awkwardly, looking up at his husband.

“Perfectly.” Sherlock smiles, pulling John into his arms.

“So, are you going to lead then?”

“No. I'm going to hold you like this and we'll just sway. If that's okay?” Sherlock replies, wrapping an arm around John and bringing their free hands to his chest; clasping his partner's hand tightly.

“That's perfect.” John smiles, stepping up on his toes to kiss Sherlock.

They stand there a few moments, just swaying and kissing lazily, ignoring the world around them and enjoying the moment.

Sherlock breaks the kiss to smile at John sweetly and pulls him closer into his chest, nuzzling the side of John's face as the older man rests it on his shoulder.

“I love you, Sherlock Watson-Holmes.” John whispers, kissing Sherlock's neck softly.

“I love you too, John Watson-Holmes.”

 


	8. Sway With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg asks Mycroft to dance at the wedding.  
> Mycroft agrees without complaint.  
> Sherlock gives Greg as surprise compliment when the two pairs cross paths on the dance floor.  
> And the boys finally tell the newlyweds their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. We're still at the wedding now. But this is Mycroft and Greg's part xxxx

“Let's dance.” Greg says suddenly, grabbing Mycroft's hand.

“Gregory ...”

“Don't start making excuses, My. Your mother already told me that you dance. Come on.” Greg insists, pulling Mycroft up from his seat.

“If you insist, my dear, who am I to refuse?” Mycroft replies softly, willingly following his partner onto the dance floor.

“That's more like it, love.” Greg grins, stopping beside the newly-weds.

“Ah, Greg, I don't think I've seen my brother near a dance floor since I was twelve, you must be having a positive effect on him.” Sherlock comments, as he notices the couple.

“Was that a compliment?” Greg whispers in Mycroft's ear.

“In a Sherlock way, yes.” Mycroft whispers back, stepping closer into Greg's space.

Greg rests his hands on Mycroft's hips, while the older Holmes brings his own hands up to his partner's neck.

As Mycroft rests his face against the side of Greg's, the song changes and Greg starts to hum along.

“Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak.” Greg sings softly, swaying them slightly to the music.

“I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now.” John joins in, looking pointedly at Sherlock.

“Other dancers may be on the floor. Dear, but my eyes will see only you.” Sherlock sings back at John, leaning in so their noses touch.

“Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak.” Mycroft adds with a soft smile.

At the next verse, both Holmes boys spin their partners' and bring them in close again causing John and Greg to blush.

“You're both quite decent singers, ya know.” Greg comments, looking between the Holmes boys.

“As are you and John, Gregory.” Mycroft replies, receiving a nod of agreement from Sherlock.

“I haven't sung since university, what about you, John?” Greg grins, looking over at John.

“Wow, um, high school. I joined the choir because I had the _biggest_ crush on this boy, um, Ben, I think his name was. He was _gorgeous_.” John replies, giving a little smile.

“Oh, was he now? _Ben_ was gorgeous, was he?” Sherlock snaps, glaring at John.

“Sher, you're not actually _jealous_ of a boy I fancied when I was fifteen, are you?” John asks, smirking at his husband.

“Well, you said he was _gorgeous_. In that tone you use when ...”

“Oh, sweetheart, honestly. If I still had a thing for Ben, do you think I'd be stood here right now? I was a teenager and still trying to work out my sexuality. There were girls who I thought were gorgeous too. It doesn't change how I feel about _you_ , love.”

“Sherlock, stop being petty. We've all had childhood crushes. It doesn't mean that we still feel something for them.” Mycroft chastises, giving his brother a stern look.

“So, who was yours, Mycroft?” Greg asks with a smirk.

“If I remember correctly, his name was Rupert. He was lovely, curly brown hair and these dazzling green eyes. He was a very attractive man ...”

“Oh, really?” Greg asks, still smirking.

“Yes, but alas, he was a straight man with a very beautiful girlfriend.” Mycroft sighs over-dramatically.

“And ya got stuck with me, poor sod.” Greg chuckles softly.

“Ah, not stuck, Gregory. I'm very _happy_ with you.” Mycroft corrects, leaning in to kiss Greg.

“Let's go, John. Mycroft's being _sentimental_. It's disgusting.” Sherlock groans, pulling John away and out into the gardens.

“I think it's sweet, darling.” Greg smiles, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's waist properly.

“Thank you, my dear.” Mycroft smiles back, resting his forehead against Greg's.

Greg tilts his head and meets Mycroft's lips in a soft kiss, forgetting the rest of the world around them until they hear someone clear their throat.

“Ah, Mummy, um.” Mycroft replies, looking flustered.

“Oh, it's quite alright, dear. Have you told Sherlock yet?” Mrs Holmes asks with a smile.

“Not yet. I didn't want to take attention away from the happy couple.”

“And of course it had nothing to do with me, did it?” Greg smirks at his partner.

“Oh, Mikey, dear, you're a terrible liar. I'm just glad he has someone to keep in line now.” Mrs Holmes replies, winking at Greg.

“Yes, well ...” Mycroft mutters, looking at the floor.

“Anyway, dear, me and your father are going to head home now. We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight, dears. I'll just say my farewell to the boys.” Mrs Holmes smiles, pecking Mycroft and Greg's cheeks in turn.

Mr Holmes steps forward to say goodbye, smiling brightly at his eldest son before following his wife into the gardens.

“Where they going?” Greg asks curiously, watching his future in-laws.

“Paris. I thought it best to get them out of the country so that the happy couple could have at least a few weeks to enjoy wedded bliss in private.”

“Aww, what a good big brother you are.” Greg teases, kissing his partner's nose.

“Don't tell Sherlock, he would probably die of shock. Or not believe it at all.” Mycroft replies, before grabbing Greg's hand and pulling him away from the dance floor.

“Yeah, but I do. And I think it's very considerate.” Greg says honestly, following Mycroft out into the gardens.

“Of course. Now, I'm afraid I have some business with my brother, perhaps you could keep John company.”

“Alright, love.” Greg smiles in understanding, kissing Mycroft one last time.

“Sherlock, we need to talk.”

“Come on, John. Why don't we take a walk?” Greg interrupts, already grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the brothers.

“What's going on, Greg?” John asks in a worried tone, stopping suddenly.

“It's me and Mycroft, we're … um, getting married.”

“You're doing what?” The two men hear Sherlock exclaim, while he glares at his brother.

“Sherlock, brother dear ...”

“That's fantastic, Greg.” John replies with a huge grin. “Congratulations, mate.”

“I don't think Sherlock's too happy.” Greg says, looking over John's shoulder at the brothers.

“He'll come round, don't worry, I'll see to that.”

“Thanks, mate.” Greg replies, patting John on the shoulder.

“Come on, let's get back over there before they kill each other.”

Greg chuckles in agreement, following John back over to the Holmes brothers.

“Mycroft, you can't be serious. I will not allow it! I will ...”

“Do absolutely nothing, Sherlock. You're being ridiculous and over-dramatic.” John interrupts, throwing a warning look at his husband.

Sherlock just glares at John until his resolve breaks.

“Fine.” He sighs dramatically, causing John to smile in response.

“Sherlock, we chose to tell you privately so that we wouldn't spoil your big day. As I'm your older brother, please, give me some credit.”

“When?”

“We haven't actually set a date yet.” Greg replies, looking over at Sherlock.

“So you're serious?” Sherlock asks unsurely.

“Of course we are, Sherlock.” Mycroft snaps, glaring at his younger brother.

“And who will be best man, just out of curiosity?” Sherlock asks, feigning nonchalance and flicking imaginary dirt off his sleeve.

Mycroft smirks before looking at Greg and replying, “Would you like to ask him, Gregory, dear?”

“Um, John, I was wondering if you'd like to be our best man?”

“Me? Are you sure?” John stutters, looking Greg over.

“Yeah, if you want to?”

“I'd love to. Cheers, mate.” John beams, clapping Greg on the arm.

“As for you, dear brother, I'd like to ask you if you could help me plan all the arrangements.” Mycroft adds, looking over at his brother.

“Is that an order, Mycroft?” Sherlock snaps, fixing him with a withering stare.

“Merely a request, Sherlock.”

“And what if I refuse?”

“He won't, Mycroft. Will you, Sherlock?” John replies pointedly, quirking an eyebrow at his husband.

“Apparently not.” Sherlock sighs, looking back at John.

“I appreciate that, Sherlock.” Mycroft says with a genuine smile. “Now, me and Gregory will leave you two to enjoy your honeymoon.”

“Congrats again, guys.” Greg smiles, grabbing Mycroft's hand and following him back to the car park.

“You know you're happy for them, so stop trying to deny it.” John grins, stepping up to his husband and wrapping his arms around him.

“I just wanted to be sure that they were making the right decision, John.” Sherlock smiles softly, kissing John's forehead.

“They're good for each other, we both know that. Anyway, we have a honeymoon to enjoy, let's get going, shall we?”

“Yes, let's.”


	9. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock use a surrogate and genetic science to have two children; Alexa and Noah.  
> Noah is very much like John, with blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes.  
> Alexa is more like Sherlock, with dark curls, sky blue eyes and his genius.  
> At two years old, the twins are quite clever for their age.  
> Greg and Mycroft also have a baby girl called Haley (after Greg's surrogate and friend).  
> So they all decide to spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skipped ahead a little because this will be the last chapter. Even though I only had eight chapters planned, my inspiration got the better of me and compelled me to write another. This is set two years in the future xxxx
> 
> P.S Oh and what I mean by genetic science is that both Sherlock's and John's DNA is used in insemination so that both children have their DNA but look slightly different from actual twins. I hope that makes sense. I kinda went futuristic with this chapter xxxx

“Alexa, Noah, come here and meet your new cousin.” John calls from the living room, grinning when two boisterous two year olds come awkwardly running in from Sherlock and John's room.

“What's she called, Uncle Myc?” Alexa asks curiously, resting her hands on Mycroft's knee and peering at the bundle in his arms.

“How you know it's a she?” Noah asks awkwardly, tilting his head from side to side to get a better look.

“It's obvious. She's in pink.” Alexa replies with a smile, looking over at her parents.

“That's right, sweetheart. The baby is a little girl.” John praises his daughter proudly, stroking her dark, tight curls.

“But how can you tell?” Noah asks with a frown, gently prodding the sleeping baby.

“That's why he's your son, John. Asks completely stupid questions.” Sherlock replies, standing next to his husband.

“Sherlock, don't start that again. Both of our DNA runs through the twins and it isn't a stupid question, he's only two. Would you like to have _the talk_ with him at this age?”

Sherlock looks at the little boy carefully before looking back at John, “Not good?”

“Bit not good, yeah.”

“Apologies, John. But he is still _your_ son ...”

“Sherlock.” John warns, hands going to his hips.

“Let me explain, my dear Watson. He's got all your characteristics and little traits. He looks just like you and even has those ocean-blue eyes that I fell in love with. Of course he's _your_ son.” Sherlock replies with a smile, pulling John's hands away from his hips and rubbing them softly.

“Alright, I'll let you off then.”

“Uncle Myc, you didn't answer my question.” Alexa interrupts, now finished watching her parents' little domestic.

“Her name is Haley, Alexa. Your Uncle Greg named her after his friend who … um ...” Mycroft breaks off, unsure of how to proceed.

Sherlock takes pity on his brother and informs his daughter, “Alexa, you remember how me and Daddy said that you have a mummy who gave you both to us? Well, Haley has a mummy too. She is a friend of Uncle Greg's and she's also called Haley. Do you understand?”

“So she's a surro … surrogit?” Alexa asks softly, looking back at Haley.

“Surrogate, yes, my dear. Well done.” Sherlock praises his daughter with a bright smile.

“Is Haley's mummy pretty too?”

“Yes, she is, dear.” Mycroft replies with a soft smile.

Noah climbs up onto the couch, with some difficulty, and stares down at Haley again.

“You're right, she _is_ a girl.” Noah replies with a disappointed tone, his shoulders slumping. “Another one. I wanted a boy.”

John chuckles at his son, ruffling his blonde hair gently and sitting down in the remaining space on the couch.

“What about little Jacob, Molly and Andrew's son? Don't you like him?” John asks softly, looking his son over carefully.

“Jacob's on holiday.” Noah sighs sadly, looking down at his lap.

“I'm sure he'll be back soon, love. Besides there's Adam across the road. You're going over to his house tomorrow, aren't you?”

Noah nods enthusiastically, a bright smile crosses his lips; _John's smile_ Sherlock thinks sentimentally.

“Well, there you go then. Ah, that reminds me, have you got your clothes and toys ready? Mrs Jones is picking you up from nursery tomorrow so you can have tea with Adam.”

At this, Noah gives a horrified look before climbing off the couch and stumbling to his parent's room to pack his over-night bag.

“I best go help.” Alexa sighs dramatically, rolling her eyes and heading off to the bedroom.

“And _she_ is definitely _your_ daughter.” John grins up at his husband; who sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes.

Mycroft chuckles softly, looking up at his brother.

“So, when is Greg back?” John asks, looking back at Mycroft.

“He should just be finishing now. Being Super-Intendant means that he can choose his own hours now.” Mycroft replies with a smile.

“With a little help from the British Government as well.” John grins at Mycroft.

“Yes, well … Ah, that will be Gregory now.” Mycroft smiles as he hears the downstairs door open and close.

“Thanks, Mrs Hudson. Yeah, I know she is.” Greg's voice travels up the stairs and through the open door.

“Alright, Greg?” John greets with a grin, standing up so that Greg can sit with his husband.

“Cheers, mate. Don't suppose there's any coffee going is there?” Greg asks cheekily, winking at John.

“I'll be right back.” John grins, disappearing to the kitchen.

“Uncle Greg!” Alexa shouts loudly, running back into the living room and jumping on Greg.

“Heya, kid.” Greg greets, sitting his niece on his lap. “How ya doing?”

“Very well, fank you. You?” Alexa asks with a bright smile.

“Tired, Lex. But happy to see you.” Greg replies sweetly, poking Alexa's tummy and causing the little girl to giggle loudly. “Shhh.” He whispers, putting a finger on his lips.

“It's alright, Gregory. She's due a feed anyway.” Mycroft says softly, shifting his daughter slightly.

“John! Get a bottle.” Sherlock calls to his husband.

“Sherlock. There's no need to shout.” Mycroft snaps, glaring at his brother.

“He's right, love. You could have just come in and told me.” John replies gently, balancing two cups of hot beverages and a bottle of milk in his hands.

“Ta, John.” Greg smiles gratefully, taking his cup from John.

“Thank you, John.” Mycroft says with a genuine smile, taking the bottle.

“You're welcome.” John smiles back, turning around and sitting down in his chair.

“So, how are the trouble-some two-some?” Greg asks, looking down at his niece; who's playing with her toys by his feet.

“They're good, yeah. They have their off days but, nothing I'm not used to.” John replies, looking over at his husband.

Sherlock just rolls his eyes and slumps down in his chair; causing Greg and John to chuckle.

“I can't believe I'm sitting here while Mycroft Holmes feeds a baby.” John chuckles after a few minutes of silence.

“I know. It's just so unusual.” Greg laughs, receiving a glare from Mycroft. “Hey. I didn't say it was bad, just _unusual_. I love the proud daddy look on you. It's … nice.”

Sherlock scoffs in reply, resulting in a kick from John and a responding glare from Sherlock.

“Yes, well. If you're all done. John, would you like to hold her?” Mycroft asks, looking up at John.

“I'd love to. Thanks.” John replies with a smile, standing up and holding his hands out for his niece.

“Careful, John.” Mycroft says nervously, his hands hovering under the doctor's arms.

“Mycroft, I have two of my own and if you remember rightly, they were both _babies_ too.” John chuckles gently, rocking Haley slightly.

“Myc, she's alright, love. John's good at this, alright.” Greg adds softly, bringing Mycroft's arms back down.

“Of course.” Mycroft agrees, settling back into the couch.

“God, look at those big brown eyes. Definitely yours, Greg. No wonder Mycroft's so afraid of me dropping her, she's a little version of you.” John smiles softly, staring down at Haley.

“Let's hope she doesn't get my looks though.” Greg replies with a grin.

“Gregory, you're a very attractive man. And Haley is a very beautiful little girl.” Mycroft says with soft smile, grabbing his husband's hand.

“Can you leave now? I'm getting nauseous.” Sherlock drawls, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, Sherlock. You promised to play nice. Now, come here.” John snaps, his Captain's tone coming through near the end.

Sherlock stands up and walks over to his husband.

“Here. Hold Haley while I make another round of drinks.” John adds, holding Haley out for Sherlock.

“John, I don't think that's ...”

“Mycroft.” John warns, looking down at the older Holmes.

Mycroft nods in agreement and permission.

Sherlock obediently holds his arms out for his niece and cradles her carefully.

“Do you want to see London, Haley?” The younger man asks, in a genuine fatherly voice.

Haley gurgles and lifts a hand up to Sherlock's face; causing Sherlock to smile and turn to the window.

Mycroft smiles wistfully at his little brother and tears start to come to his eyes.

Greg notices and rubs his thumb across the back of Mycroft's hand.

“It's beautiful, isn't it, Haley? One day you'll be able to walk around and look at it properly. You'll see all the wonderful things about London.”

John stands at the doorway of the kitchen, watching his husband with their niece and smiling sweetly.

“I never thought he'd take to her.” Greg whispers to Mycroft with a smile.

“Neither did I.” Mycroft agrees, resting his head against Greg's shoulder.

“Daddy,” Alexa whispers, pulling on John's jeans a little, “Can I hold Haley?”

“If you can pull her away from Papa.” John chuckles, patting Alexa's head.

“Papa, can I hold Haley?” Alexa asks timidly, looking up at her Papa.

“Um, sit down, Alexa. And be very careful.” Sherlock replies softly, crouching down in front of his chair.

Alexa gets comfy in the chair and holds her hands out.

“Now, you need to support her head and keep her very close to your chest.” Sherlock continues, handing his niece over to his daughter.

John walks over and sits on the arm of the chair, watching his daughter carefully.

“I'll watch her. You go finish off the brews, love.” He says with a smile, looking down at his husband.

Sherlock nods in agreement, standing up and kissing John's forehead before heading off to the kitchen.

x..x

“I never thought I'd see the day.” John smiles, sitting down on the couch next to his sleeping son.

“What day?” Sherlock asks, looking up at his husband.

“When Sherlock Holmes would be sat cuddling his own child.” John grins, gesturing to the the little girl currently asleep in Sherlock's arms.

“And _I_ never thought I'd see the day when I'd be raising a family with the only man I've ever loved.” Sherlock replies with genuine emotion.

“Me too, sweetheart. Now, come here and sit with us.” John smiles, stroking his son's short blonde hair.

“It would be my pleasure, my darling.” Sherlock smiles back, gently picking up his daughter and walking over to the couch.

John gently pulls his sleeping son into his arms and makes space for his husband and daughter.

Sherlock lies Alexa down as he sits, before resting his head on John's knee and wrapping his arms around his little girl.

John holds Noah to his chest with one arm and rests his other hand in Sherlock's curls.

“I love you, John.” Sherlock sighs softly, drifting off to sleep.

“I love you too, Sherlock.”

 


End file.
